


Leave Me

by satirist13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirist13/pseuds/satirist13
Summary: This story is about how Ryeowook desperately attempts to leave a relationship for someone who treats him better. But it's not as simple as that. A friend and police officers had to be involved.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 8





	Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I wanted to write some angst. Let me know what you think. *This story is pure fiction. I don't know why I came up with it one day but I did. So here you go. Thanks, and enjoy. Well... I mean. You get what I mean.

The smell of cupcakes baked in the oven filled the entire apartment. Ryeowook was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. He added butter and coconut to the coffee and stirred the ingredients together. The cupcakes in the oven were his attempt to apologise to his lover after a fight they had last night. The argument blew up to be more than it should be. Ryeowook sipped the cup of coffee and zoned out at the countertop. He looked at his bruised arm. Nothing but emptiness in his facial expression. 

The sound of shuffling house slippers against the floor snapped him out of his blank thoughts. Shindong walked out of the bedroom. His hair was messy and he looked half asleep still. Ryeowook turned his head towards Shindong’s direction.

"I made you cupcakes. They'll be ready soon," Ryeowook spoke to his lover, only to be completely ignored. Shindong took one glance at the oven and went straight to the living room to watch TV. Ryeowook felt unappreciated as he always did. A mix of anger and sorrow filled him. 

"Giving me the cold shoulder won't help this relationship. You know that right?", Ryeowook raised his voice to make a point. Shindong glared at him from the couch where he was seated. A look that could kill; the look Ryeowook fears. He regretted the words that came out of his mouth a few seconds ago.

Ding! The oven indicated the cupcakes were done. Ryeowook wore his sapphire blue mittens and took the tray of cupcakes out of the oven. A piping bag filled with chocolate filling was beside it. He piped the letters I, M, S, O, R, R, Y on top of seven cupcakes and arranged it on a plate so it can be read as "I’m sorry". He looked over into the living room to see Shindong still watching TV on the couch. 

Ryeowook gulped and took the plate of cupcakes to the living room table. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said as he sat down next to Shindong. "I made these for you. Let's forget about it, okay?" There was a long pause before Shindong spoke.

"Forget about your little crush on Yesung?", Shindong chuckled. The chuckled sounded dark, not the usual bright ha-ha chuckle. He glared Ryeowook again. "You think these fucking cupcakes would resolve this shit?”, he bellowed. He raised his hand as if about to hit Ryeowook, but he did not.

Ryeowook's body twitched from the shout. "I- I told you. It's n-nothing. We're just friends," Ryeowook stuttered as he explained himself. He has been trying to explain himself the entire night yesterday but Shindong didn't buy it. Shindong had found out that he had been emotionally cheating on him with Yesung. He saw the messages between the two on Ryeowook’s phone. Ryeowook has been seeking solace in Yesung every time they had fought and that he had met up with Yesung without him knowing.

Shindong stood up and reached for Ryeowook's neck. But before he could, Ryeowook reacted quicker and avoided the attack. He dropped to the floor and crawled away before running into the bedroom where he locked the door. 

"You can't stay in there forever, you fucking bitch!", Shindong shouted from the other side of the door as he twisted the doorknob aggressively trying to open the door. 

Ryeowook sat on the bed, sobbing. His body was trembling, and his face was wet from tears; tears caused both by despair and fear. He couldn't take it anymore. The relationship had turned sour months ago before Yesung was even dragged into it. He knew that he was at fault for reaching out to Yesung about the relationship problems, but he wouldn't have if Shindong hadn’t been so abusive. Every mistake, no matter how small or big it was, his hands would react faster than his thoughts. Ryeowook had been a victim for too long. If he hadn't opened up to Yesung, he could have taken his own life. Yesung makes him feel safe and loved; more loved than Shindong could ever make him feel. 

Ryeowook packed his clothes into a bag. He decided that this was enough. He couldn't stay in this relationship any longer. He felt like he was more of a punching bag than a lover to Shindong. He wiped his tears off his face and gathered his courage to leave the house. All his important belongings and a couple of clothes are ready in the bag. He knew Shindong wouldn’t let him leave the house that easily so he decided to make a run for it.

He opened the door slowly, making minimal sound. He went out of the room and ran fast to the front door. He thought he was fast enough to grab a pair of shoes before leaving. As he bent over to grab it, his hair was pulled causing him to lose balance and fall onto the floor. Shindong pulled his hair tighter making him stand back up. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?", he asked, pulling Ryeowook's head towards his face. 

Ryeowook was hurting from the force of his hair being pulled. He closed his eyes and yelled "I'M LEAVING YOU. I CAN'T STAND IT. I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU-" Before he could finish, he found himself being forcefully dragged back into the bedroom by the hair. 

Shindong threw Ryeowook onto the bedroom floor. "You're not going anywhere, you understand that?" Shindong said menacingly, standing over him.

Ryeowook woke up. His body felt numbed. He was in the bed, naked. Shindong was sleeping next to him. He got out of the bed gently, careful to not make a sound. He limped to the toilet. In the mirror reflection, he saw how his face was; his left eye and lips were swollen. He turned the shower tap and head in, cleaning off the dried-up lube between his legs. 

This wasn’t the first time it happened; it often happened when Shindong came back home drunk. However, this was the first time it happened while he was sober. Ryeowook would usually cry silently in the shower but not that night. He wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible.

After washing his body, he wiped himself dry and put on his clothes. Carefully and quietly, he took the bag that he had initially packed his belonging in and head straight out the door. At the wee hours of the night, he managed to hail a cab and head to Yesung's house.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Yesung asked as he applied medicine on Ryeowook's lower lips. 

Ryeowook could only stay silent and avoid eye contact. He was ashamed of what had happened to him; how he let his so-called-lover do those things to him repeatedly.

"Since you've brought your important belongings with you, you don't have to go back there again. You're safe here with me," Yesung assured him. He gently moved Ryeowook’s chin up so they can make eye contact.

"What if he comes here to find me? He knows your address. He forced me to tell him the night he found out about us. I don't want him to hurt you too. Yesung, I'm scared. I- " Ryeowook said frantically.

"I'll tell Siwon to come over later, okay? He'll know what to do. We can get his help to hire a lawyer. We can even get a restraining order...," Yesung tried to reassure Ryeowook. He paused for a while. “Besides, Siwon is taller and stronger than Shindong. In case he does come here, Siwon can handle him.”

Truth be told Yesung was also afraid that Shindong would come to his house. After hearing Ryeowook’s stories about all that had happened in the relationship, Yesung knew that he does not have the physical strength to fight off this man alone.

Siwon was a good friend of Yesung. Yesung described Siwon as a friend that he could always rely on. He was a kind soul that would help a friend in need and this situation was definitely what Yesung needed his help in.

“Let’s go sleep, okay? You need to rest,” Yesung told Ryeowook as they head into bed. “Don’t worry. I’m here for you,” Yesung whispered while caressing Ryeowook’s hair as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Shindong was awakened from his sleep by the sun shining through the gap of the blinds. He reached over to Ryeowook's side of the bed to find it empty. He went out of the bedroom to search for him. He called out Ryeowook's name repeatedly only to realise that he was alone in the apartment. "Son of a bitch," Shindong growled and punched the wall. 

Over at Yesung's house, Ryeowook was still sound asleep. Yesung had woken up early to cook breakfast for him. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I made you breakfast," Yesung said softly as he gently shakes Ryeowook's shoulder. Yesung's warm smile was what he first saw as he opened his eyes.

"Mm? Thank you," Ryeowook mumbled, still half asleep. Yesung caressed his hair in adoration, gently giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Is Siwon coming over soon?" Ryeowook asked, stretching his body while lying on the bed still.

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He said he is on his way. He'll be here soon. Don't worry," Yesung replied. 

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang. 

"That must be him. I'll get the door," Yesung jumped off the bed and head to the door. He opened the door to see a tall and broad man looking at him with murder in his eyes. It was too late to realise that it wasn't Siwon. Before he could speak or shut the door back, Shindong had shoved Yesung into the house and shut the door behind him. His hands were around Yesung’s neck, strangling him.

"I know he's here. Where the fuck are you hiding him?" Shindong asked as his grip got tighter. He lifted Yesung up against the wall causing the man to suffocate more. Yesung could not fight back. The more he squirmed, the tighter the grip around his neck was.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Ryeowook shouted from the hallway. Tears streamed down his face as he begged Shindong to stop.

Shindong turned his attention to Ryeowook. He released Yesung's neck causing him to flop on the floor. He slowly approached Ryeowook who was now backing up against the wall. Ryeowook closed his eyes tight, preparing for the worst hit. To his surprise, he wasn't socked in the eye or anything similar to what he had experienced. Instead, he felt Shindong's hand caressed the side of his face. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I won't hurt you again. Let's go home, okay? " Shindong said, moving nearer to Ryeowook's face. Their lips almost met but Ryeowook avoided it. 

"Your apology means nothing to me. You say you’re sorry, but you keep hurting me again and again. You're fucking manipulative! Leave me alone!", he wailed as he tried to escape from the tight space between Shindong and the wall.

He wanted to walk away but Shindong grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come home with me right now and no one will get hurt! I fucking promise you that," he demanded. Ryeowook pushed Shindong’s hand away but only to be pulled by his hair again. "Listen to me, you fucking slut! You're coming home with me right now whether you like it or not. No one else can love you. You're a fucking useless bitch. What makes you think you can be loved by anyone but me?!", Shindong yelled.

Siwon appeared behind him and punched him hard at the back of the head. When he was busy shouting at Ryeowook, Yesung had opened the door for Siwon to come in. Siwon was standing intimidatingly before him as he turned around. He tackled Siwon onto the floor and punched him vigorously. His bodyweight holding Siwon down and preventing him from getting away. Siwon could only block the punches with his forearm.

Ryeowook quickly headed to the kitchen and took a frying pan. He ran back into the living room and hit Shindong's head with the frying pan as hard as he can. Shindong dropped onto the floor, unconscious. The impact of the hit had caused him to knock out. Siwon grabbed his phone and called the police immediately. Ryeowook ran to Yesung, who was still by the door coughing uncomfortably, to check if he was okay. 

"I'm so sorry he did this to you. I'm so so sorry." Ryeowook apologised repeatedly to Yesung. He felt that because of him, Yesung was hurt. Yesung hugged him to stop him from crying. 

"I'm okay. You're okay now. We'll be okay," Yesung whispered softly to his ears. 

"Do you guys have cable ties?" Siwon asked, interrupting their moment. "We should tie his hands and legs in case he wakes up before the police get here."

The police arrived and took Shindong away. Their job was made easier since Shindong was already tied up when they came to the scene. But he was conscious then and was still shouting and hurling vulgarities at Ryeowook as the policemen escorted him out of the house and into the police car. The house was much quieter after the police had left. 

"My lawyer will help you guys with this. Don't worry,” Siwon told them.

“Thanks, Siwon. Don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here,” Yesung thanked him sincerely. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you or anything?”

“No worries. He didn’t manage to. I blocked all the punches,” Siwon winked and smiled confidently. He turned to Ryeowook. “You’re in good hands now, Ryeowook. I’ll get going first. I have to go somewhere. I’ll contact you guys again,” he said before heading out the door.

Yesung waved to Siwon from the door as he went off. I’m really grateful to have a friend like Siwon, he thought. He closed the door and head to the living room where Ryeowook was seated on the couch. He stroked Ryeowook’s head.

“You okay?”, he asked.

“I’m okay. I’m just… still processing how my life has come to this point. I’m thankful you helped me out of this problem. You and Siwon. Thank you so much.” Ryeowook spoke. He hugged Yesung tightly, burying his face into Yesung’s neck. “Thank you.”


End file.
